


fade into you

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: It's all familiar by now, Javi's body, his scent, taste of his skin, where to touch to make him giggle and how to make him feel good. And yet it still feels like learning sometimes, a beautiful adventure that keeps on going.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	fade into you

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Mary_the_gardener for unwavering support, my parents for not being home so I could scream freely, and my parrot for loudly approving all the lines I read out loud.
> 
> As always, I got so embarassed while checking for errors I might have missed something, hope you'll forgive me :D
> 
> Title inspired by Mazzy Star's song in the same name.

"Come here." Yuzuru whispers, needy and urgent and breathless, and Javi shakes his head, the silver sound of his laughter vibrating in the warm safety of the room.

"Always so impatient." Javi hums, reaching to caress Yuzuru's cheek, the other one busy placing a water bottle on the messy bedside table.

"Because you're taking forever." Yuzuru whines, moving from sitting position to his knees, watching expectantly how Javi joins him on the mattress, sitting in front of him with his legs crossed and that damn cheeky smile on his lips, the one that makes Yuzuru want to smack him on the head, and also kiss him senseless. He knows Javi loves it, teasing him and throwing jokes around, and Yuzuru lets him have that, because damn he loves him.

"It's been three minutes." Javi chuckles, reaching to take Yuzuru's hand, his thumb caressing sensitive skin on Yuzuru's wrist "And dehydration isn't sexy."

"Last time you told me everything I do is sexy." Yuzuru pouts and Javi snorts, opening his mouth to throw a comment back, and Yuzuru decides it's enough for now.

He leans forward and presses his lips to Javi's smiling ones, and his heart does that funny leap in his chest, like everytime they kiss, even though their relationship isn't that new anymore. So it truly must be love, Yuzuru thinks with amusement as he sweeps his tongue over Javi's bottom lip, reaching out to place his hand on Javi's chest. His skin is warm and smooth, and he smells of soap they both used while showering earlier, an elaborate foreplay that might be one of the main reasons Yuzuru is so impatient now.

And it's not always easy, to get some free time with their busy schedules, and now all that pent up longing seems to be filling his entired bodu from head to toes, his blood singing in a rhythm of a love song that still seems to be in the making.

Javi laughs against his mouth quietly, sweet and careless, and Yuzuru slides his hand down, all the way to the waistband of Javi's sweatpant, and lets out a disapproving groan.

"Seriously." he mutters, pecking Javi on the lips before kissing a wet trail up along his cheekbone "We need to work on you losing that modesty."

"You're doing a great job." Javi sighs, slipping his hand in Yuzuru's hair, putting just a little pressure on the top of his head, and Yuzuru dutifully bends down to kiss his neck, his heart swelling with fondness.

It's all familiar by now, Javi's body, his scent, taste of his skin, where to touch to make him giggle and how to make him feel good. And yet it still feels like learning sometimes, a beautiful adventure that keeps on going.

Javi hums quietly and cups Yuzuru's face, guiding him up so they can kiss again, more sloppy than anything else, and yet there's so much intimacy Yuzuru's chest grows heavy and his breathing hitches, leaving in a small sigh against Javi's mouth.

"It's time to ditch the pants." Yuzuru decides, placing his hands on Javi's shoulders and gently forcing him to lie down before leaning down to kiss him again, placing his elbows on the mattress to support his weight. It was supposed to be a quick kiss, but Javi instantly wraps his arms around Yuzuru, kepping him close and clearly having his own plans.

"Javiii!" Yuzuru whines, drawing back just enough to look at his face, and Javi grins, and his eyes are shining so bright Yuzuru forgets what he wanted to complain about, exactly, and then he forgets how to speak for a moment when Javi shifts, spreading his legs a little, and an embarassing gulp leaves Yuzuru’s throat.

"You were saying?" Javi raises his eyebrow, his smile cheeky, and the only way Yuzuru sees to shut him up is pressing his hips down, their groins rubbing against each other, uncoortinated but still tingle-evoking.

It feels good, but it would feel even better if Javi was actually naked as well. Yuzuru didn't bother with putting any clothes after leaving the bathroom, and all he wants now is to feel Javi's bare skin against his. But he also doesn't want to stop kissing him, so he reaches down, trying to push Javi's sweatpants off and failing miserably.

He lets out a frustrated groan that makes Javi chuckle, and instead of helping Yuzuru out, he lifts his leg and wraps it around Yuzuru's waist, as if demonstrating how much he enjoys dragging things on. And Yuzuru can't really complain still, his hips moving on their own, soft fabric of Javi's worn-out pants bringing relief to his straining cock.

The next couple of minutes are hazy, filled with wet kisses and slow rolling of their hips, and then Yuzuru's patience is truly over. He tears himself from Javi's embrace and sits back on his heels, struggling to catch a breath for a moment, and Javi's smug gaze makes the blood pressure in his ears roar.

"We need to have a serious conversation." Yuzuru says, finally getting his hands on these damn pants "About your attitude."

"Oh my attitude?" Javi asks mockingly, but he raises his hips to help Yuzuru out, so at least he's cooperating "If we're talking our charaters, I might have a couple of notes about yours-"

"Shut the hell up." Yuzuru grumbles, focusing on trying to free Javi's left ankle from a leg of his pants.

"Rude." Javi states with a chuckle and Yuzuru sticks his tongue at him before finally throwing the terrible piece of clothing aside.

"I will show you rude."

"Baby, that was the worst line I've heard since you-" the rest of Javi's sentence morphs into a small gasp, because Yuzuru is done with playing games, and he demonstartes it by wrapping his long fingers around Javi's cock loosely.

"You were saying?" he repeats Javi's earlier question in a sweet voice, gently running his hand up and down Javi's shaft, touching him with just the pads of his fingers, but he knows damn well it feels good, he can see it in a way Javi's expression flickers, pleasure so raw and honest it warms Yuzuru's heart.

What he wants to do next is more complex, so he moves, putting himself in a laying position in between Javi's legs. He looks up at him, just to check if all is okay or for any kind of restraint, but Javi smiles at him, eager and a little dazed, and Yuzuru smiles back before moving forward and pressing his mouth to the base of Javi's cock. Javi gasps a little, and Yuzuru knows it's a good sign, so he slowly travels up, leaving featherlike kisses all the way up Javi's lenght until he reaches the tip and envelops it with his mouth, enjoying both the slightly salty taste of Javi's skin and a strained groan he lets out.

"Yuzu." Javi groans softly, his fingers brushing Yuzuru's forehead, gentle and yet Yuzuru thinks he can feel them trembling against his skin.

He swirls his tongue around the head of Javi's cock and then looks straight at him, not caring about hair falling into his eyes. He meets Javi's gaze, eyes dark and wide open, and the look in them makes him shudder to the core and lose his breath, not because of the cock filling his mouth, but of the feelings so suffocating his body doesn't seem able to contain them all. So he pulls back, panting as he lets go, and he decides that it has been enough of dragging things on.

He sits up and scrambles on his knees to the nighttable to fetch a condom and a bottle of lube, and his eyes catch a blink of a little green diode.

"I think your phone demands attention." he chuckles, turning to Javi and getting an exasperated groan in the response.

"There are other things that demand attention."

"Valid." Yuzuru chuckles, ripping the silver package open and then gently rolling it on Javi's shaft. It goes smoothly, with a practiced ease, and then he applies some lube on his fingers and reaches behind to touch himself, just to be sure the earlier preparation was enough.

He makes sure Javi's cock is slick and well prepared and then he moves slowly, placing his hips over Javi's and looking for his eyes. He's not feeling shy by any means, but at the same time he still feels like he needs to be in constant contact with Javi, to make sure that everything is okay on both ends.

And Javi smiles, lovely and encouraging, and he places his hands on Javi's waist to steady him, so Yuzuru can freely reach down to take Javi's cock in his hand and slowly guide him inside.

It's always a bit overwhelning, athough not so new anymore, the feeling of Javi pressing inside him, so intense and yet at the same time so incerdibly sweet. The sexual tension between them is palpable, but Yuzuru knows it's rooted so much deeper than just a physical attraction. It's all so much deeper, and it has so much more meaning that just simple sex. It's just another way for them to tell each other how much love there is between them, and so much connection.

Yuzuru bits on his bottom lip and slowly pushes his body down, his hands resting on Javi's chest for leverage, and he fights with himself not to close his eyes, because it's one of his favourite sights, Javi's face scrunched with pleasure and focus and so much care as he gently guides Yuzuru down.

"Okay?" Javi asks quietly and Yuzuru lets out a shaky breath before he smiles back.

"Yeah." he whispers, rolling his hips a little to help his body adjust.

He takes a couple more deep, quick breaths and then leans down, capturing Javi's lips with his own in a slow, gentle kiss, more of a distraction to the slight discomfort he's still feeling but that eases with every passing moment, Javi's hands stroking his side and back helping his muscles to relax, and after a few minutes he feels the fire in his gut scorching again.

"Okay." he mutters, straightening up carefully and brushing his bangs away with a slightly sweaty palm "You can move now."

Javi nods and moves his legs, planting his feet flat on the mattress before slowly thrusting up. He's careful, but Yuzuru can see the strain of his muscles and rapid raising of his chest, a physical evidence that Javi wants him as much as Yuzuru wants him.

"Yeah." Yuzuru breathes out, closing his eyes for a moment and leaning back a little, his right hand resting on Javi's knee to help him keep his balance "That's good."

Javi hums quietly, still keeping to the same rhythm, and he lets his hands travel up Yuzuru's body, caressing his sides and arms, rubbing his nipples teasingly before finding their way back to Yuzuru's waist.

"You feel good." Javi says lowly and Yuzuru feels his cheek heating up with a pleased blush.

"Mhh, I could say the same." he teases, and he finally decides to move on his own as well, raising on his knees just a bit and sinking down just in the perfect rhythm they managed to find during those months they spent together.

Having sex with Javi is like skating with him, in a way. Yuzuru could ever tell where Javi was even when he didn't see him, he could tell his mood and condition from just the tiniest gestures, a move of his hand or the smallest scrunch of his eyebrows. It's just one more thing thet completely get each other in, and it benefits them both, because through the mist of his own pleasure Yuzuru can sense that Javi is feeling as good as him.

"Why don't you touch yourself?" Javi murmurs, moving his hand to rub the small of Yuzuru's back before reaching lower, dragging his finger over the stretched rim and Yuzuru gasp at the sudden jolt of pleasure running up his spine and making his whole body tremble and he sways forward, putting his hands on each side of Javi's head, taking in sharp, greedy breaths.

"No." he moans, dropping his head down and finding Javi's mouth, letting his tongue slide inside before he pulls back just enough to whisper "You make me come."

Javi groans at that, and Yuzuru can tell how much aroused he is by the way his breathing changes and how his grip on Yuzuru's hips tightens, not strong enough to bruise but definitely possesive. Yuzuru likes that, because as much as he loves Javi, he's sometimes just a tad too sweet and gentle, and Yuzuru likes putting him in these little challenges, daring him to do something bolder.

"Greedy." Javi chuckles, but it's a littl strained, clear indication that his composure is cracking "So, so demanding." he adds, moving one of his hands to Yuzuru's nape, playing with sweaty strands of his hair.

"You love me for that." Yuzuru gasps, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as one particularly good thrust makes his whole body clench with pleasure.

"I love you for many things." Javi says in a low, sexy tone that makes Yuzuru mewl, and the feeling of excitement only intensifies when Javi pulls at his hair, not too hard but enough for Yuzuru to arch his back and whimper, his nerves on fire.

His cock is aching at this point, begging for attention, but Yuzuru is stubborn and he knows what he wants, so he only grinds down harder, hoping Javi would get the point that the case is getting a little urgent.

And Javi seems to be getting a message, becase he moves up to press a quick kiss to Yuzuru's mouth before sitting up and gently pushing at Yuzuru's shoulders.

"We need a little change, baby." he whispers before gently guiding Yuzuru to turn around and Yuzuru feels a thrill of excitement running through his veins, electric and overhwelming "Lift your hips for me." Javi asks, putting his hands on Yuzuru's waist again and helping him to sink down on his cock again.

Yuzuru gasps and throws his head back, basically melting into Javi's chest, hot and solid against his back. In that position he feels even more filled than before, Javi's cock fitting just perfectly, touching all the right places in a way that makes Yuzuru want to squirm, but suddenly his limbs feel like cotton, warm and too weak to move.

"All is good?" Javi asks, pressing a wet kiss to Yuzuru's neck, and Yuzuru hums approvingly, forcing his eyes open and turning his head just enough to catch Javi's gaze.

"Come on." he whispers and Javi laughs before wrapping one of his arms around Yuzuru's chest securely and he finally moves and Yuzuru mewls instanlty, everything working just right instantly.

"Javi." he whines, head falling back, and he reaches back blindly, moaning when his fingers tangle in Javi's soft curls.

"I've got you." Javi reassures him, a little breathless, but he still holds Yuzuru close, pushing into him with an urgency that knocks air out of Yuzuru's lungs.

"I know." The words leaving Yuzuru's mouth are more of a whine than anything else, feeling the pressure coiling inside him, hot and strong and just right. His cock is hard and leaking, begging for him to touch it, and Yuzuru bits on his lip hard, still wanting to have it his way, no matter what his own body is telling him.

"Javi." he says again, needy and begging, and Javi makes a quiet soothig sound against his temple, his hand sliding down slowly. He drags his palm down Yuzuru's abdonmen, a light touch over his pubic hair making Yuzuru writhe and pushing back against Javi's cock, his head starting to spin with all the sensations taking over his body.

And Javi seems to be sensing that, because he could always read Yuzuru's emotions, since the first damn day they shared the ice during training. He could always sense when Yuzuru is tired or anxious or angry, when he needs a hug or on the contrary, he needs to be left alone. But now the thing is, that Yuzuru doesn't need to be left alone, not when it comes to Javi, to his electrifying touch, the way he holds Yuzuru as he's the most important and precious thing in the universe.

And Javi makes him believe that he truly is.

The tension straining his body is almost unbearable, and Yuzuru would question his ideas if he wasn't so damn weak and pliant, and so painfully close.

Javi's breathing hitches as he lets out a quiet groan, teeth grazing Yuzuru's earlobe. His moves turn erratic quick and sharp, and Yuzuru trembles, his throat burning, and he needs just a little bit, just a tiny bit more...

"Baby, come, please." Javi whispers, low and strained, sliding his hand to stroke tender skin of Yuzuru's inner thigh, and that gentle caress is all it takes.

Yuzuru's body shakes so violently he sways forward, and he is barely coherent enough to put his hands on the mattress to prevent himself from falling on his face. His body burns and tingles, his muscles clenching, and it's blinding and breathtaking and Yuzuru grinds down on Javi's cock helplessly, a strained cry of pleasure leaving his mouth in a sharp, piercing sound.

Javi comes just a couple breaths later, coming quietly with his lips pressed to Yuzuru's nape, his whole body coming to a halt, and he just hugs Yuzuru so close and tight, like it was everything he needed to hold on to.

It takes a moment for Yuzuru to collect his breath, and then he gently detaches himself from Javi's embrace and crawls forward, sighing when he feels Javi's cock slipping out of him. He turns around and lies on his back, his chest still heaving a little when he looks at Javi and opens his arms, needing to have him close again.

And Javi is right back with him, getting rid of the condom and then crawling up Yuzuru's body to kiss him. Yuzuru sighs contentedly, parting his lips to deepen the kiss; he reaches up to cup Javi's face and he hums when he feels just a hint of moisture under his fingertips.

"Hey." Yuzuru murmurs fondly, brushing his nose against Javi's "That good?"

"Always." Javi whispers before kissing Yuzuru's forehead and then sitting up, igniting a groan of protest.

Javi smiles at him before reaching to grab the bottle from the nighttable and taking a long sip, and then he hands it to Yuzuru, who rolls his eyes but at the same time he can't stop himself from grinning.

"It's really hot when you get so strict." he says, taking a sip as well and putting the bottle away "You should do that also in other situations." he adds teasingly and Javi raises his eyebrows, a smug grin forming on his lips. 

"Oh yes?" he asks, reaching to gently grab Yuzuru's chin "So now you want to be ordered around?"

"Maybe a little bit." Yuzuru purrs and Javi laughs, his eyes shining with love and fondness. 

"Then kiss me."

Yuzuru smiles, and does just that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
